


Reprise

by Mikamod



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Kent, Post Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: They tried once, before the Krays.Maybe this time they can get it right.





	1. One Drink

Joseph was stopped at the clean up from a traffic accident, luckily it was his day off so he hadn't been in a rush, returning home from visiting Anderson. He looked over at the street when he spotted a familiar figure. 

It had been a while since he'd seen Emily in her street clothes. She looked good in them in a completely different way than she did in her suits. The jeans were tight, tucked into black boots. Her shirt was tight, distractingly tight. He recognized the leather jacket she had on for the fall wind and perhaps even more shocking the scarf resting on her shoulders and wrapped around her neck. 

It had been a gift the first Christmas when they had been dating. 

He looked up to her face, a bright smile adorned it as she tried to hold back loud laughter. Joseph hadn't seen that smile on her face since the end of the Kray case, as he stood in Buchan's kitchen with a bloodied nose.

It slowly died as they drifted apart, Emily building a wall between them that he had been too frightened, too stubborn to try and tear down.

It had come back for a moment, though small and wistful when he had accepted her offer for a drink. He hoped that it would be a normal feature on her face once more.

The traffic had finally started moving again, so he was on his way, his mind filled wth the young DC, filled with memories from the last four years.

The first time he had seen her, interviewing Mary at the first ripper crime scene, her curls wild and untamed, casual clothes and a sweet face.

The moment he saw her in a suit, tailored to the curve of her waist and hips. Highlighting what her other clothes had hidden. She looked thin and almost frail in a way, but still older than before.

Their first kiss, a month after the Ripper got away the rain cold as fall turned to winter her lips soft and warm under his own. His hands in her hair, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Inviting her back to his flat for the night, her black hair spread across his pillow as she giggled, ticklish on her ribs. The sweet sound of her breathy moans.

The brave smile as she returned to the station with conviction in her eyes.

Her eyes softening as he apologized, or had tried to apologize.

Joe gripped the steering wheel as the memories soured.

Terrified browns eyes looking up at him from a hospital bed, watching her stumble and falter on those crutches.

The barely restrained tears in her eyes, the depth of confusion as he tossed her off the case accused her of selling out the people she cared about.

The far off look in her eye increasing in frequency the following months, until one day she left him. A simple goodbye without looking him in the eye.

Going along, a bit reluctantly, with Miles's attempts to set him up despite the hurt in Emily's eyes, trying to ignore the cold vicious gleam to the previously warm eyes.

Her hand covering a bloodied mouth, the beginning of a black eye on her face, the rising bruise on Mansell's cheek.

He could feel the strain in his hand slowly relaxing it when he pulled into the parking place at the shop, he was going to shop for Miles birthday. 

"Chandler?"

He turned around to meet Emily's eyes, she had a bag in her hand clearly have just gotten done shopping.

"One of my flatmates is having a party." She answered his unasked question.

"I was going to buy Miles a gift." He told her, seeing her face relaxed and happy reminding him of quiet mornings soaking in the sun. 

"Whiskey, I think you just alternate between that or things for his fish." He couldn't find and thing other than fondness in her voice, she wasn't pointing out a flaw just observing something. 

"You know we never went out for a drink if you don't want to stay for your flatmate-"

"Emmy!" 

He looked at the person who interrupted him, the man was closer to Emily's age than his own with dark red hair, he had a roughish look to him both scruffy and put together. He still had a youthful dash of freckles as well, resting under amber eyes.

"Oh, Cooper!" She smiled as he stopped beside her. "This is DI Joseph Chandler." 

"Emmy mentions you a lot." He had a strange mix of accents some sort of American accent though it was underlined with East End accent he'd grown accustomed to. 

"This is Copper Walsh, a childhood friend of mine."

The younger man held out his hand, which Chandler reluctantly shook. 

"I'm in from Tulsa, I had to visit my favorite girl." Copper ruffled Emily's hair something she typically snaps at someone for doing, but now she only laughed. Come to think of it, she hated to be called Emmy as well, preferring Em if someone wanted to call her by a nickname.

"Copper!" She pushed his arm away. "I'm not sixteen years old anymore."

"Okay, Okay." Copper took the bag and started towards the road.

"Sorry about him, he never really thinks about time and place." Emily was blushing clearly embarrassed by her friend's teasing.

"Don't be, it must be exciting to see old friends again."

"He interrupted you what were you saying?"

He sighed, the courage he had built up now gone for the most part. 

"You have plans."

"Well, we could take a raincheck." He looked back at her a bit shocked. "Maybe next weekend."

"That would be nice."

"EMMMMMYYY~" Well the yank had a voice that carried well.

"I have to go before he decides to drag me away, but we can figure it out tomorrow."

Her voice and hopeful eye's told him she meant more than just going out for drinks.


	2. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is like an old coat, or t-shirt, comfortable and well worn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and giving it support!

One drink had become one a week, before long the drinks at the pub became dinners. Emily was surprised by how easy it was to slip back into the relationship they had before, like slipping into an old coat she'd found once again.

Though in a way it hadn't really sunken in till Joe had dropped her off at her flat, even walked her up to the door. He had started to leave but turned and gently taking her hand pulling her closer. The both moved in lips meeting in a tender embrace.

"I missed you." She said quietly, letting it fall from her lips.

"I've missed you too." His words filled her with a new warmth, as they kissed once more. 

Then the sound of whistling and cheering broke the moment, she looked up to her flat only to see her flatmates, Bronya and Fenna are hanging out the window. She could feel her face flushed at her friend's actions. 

She looked at Chandler and the two shared a small chuckle before Joe gave her one more small kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Or she could go home with you!!!!"

Emily whipped around, her voice taking on a furious tone. "Shut it Fenna!"

"Go before they really start in." She waved as she slipped behind the door.

She listened till the car drove away. Ignoring her mates except for a unamused glare she decided to head off to her room.

The next day found a case on their desks, a young woman beaten and dumped in an alleyway. 

It had everyone on edge as time went by, two more bodies were found, with no leads from any of the crimes. Emily and Chandler couldn't find the energy to go on another date. Though when they were alone in the station she would move into his office, sitting close to him as they went over the file.

The tension was palpable, settling like a cloak around the team. 

"Go home soon Kent." Miles all but ordered her as he left, the last one to do so. "Try and make sure he does too." They both looked into Chandlers office seeing the man rubbing some Tiger balm onto his temples.

"I will." She waited for a few moments, making sure everyone was gone before she opened the door one look at her lover she closed it making sure it was locked. 

"Shut the blinds." 

She did so before walking up to his desk, she sighed pushing back his chair. They'd been through this before, once. At Buchan's house during the Krays.  
"Joseph."

She straddled him, gently caressing his neck. He needed a distraction, something to stop his mind from turning and turning. She tilted his head up capturing his lips with her own. Drawing him out of the cycle he was in, smiling as she felt his hand wrap around her hips.

He moved his mouth to her throat, sending a shiver down her body. He chased that quiver with his hands tracing the lines of her ribs and the curve of her hip. She felt a sound reminiscent of a purr vibrate in her throat. 

Emily stood up, pulling him up as well, she allowed him to guide her ending with his chest pressed against her back. Her arms trembled as he traced his fingers down them, she almost chuckled when he kissed her temple, his fingers, the clever wonderful finger found their way inside her panties, reach she arched into his chest. 

She wanted to reach back for him, but the unsaid instruction was in her mind her hands stayed on the desk her fingers curling and uncurling each time the fingers inside of her did the same thing. 

The silence was broken by the sound of a buckle being undone, the unmistakeable sound of a zip being lowered. A shudder ran through her as he slipped her panties off, she let them rest at her feet seeing no need to step out of them.

The first thrust in was, not forceful never forceful, demanding. As was each thrust after it, she was very nearly pushed onto her elbows by the movement saved but Joe pulling her closer, ravishing her in a frantic kiss.

It was over suddenly, she finally dropped to her elbows, pillowing her head in her arms as Chandler rested his forehead on her back. 

The only sound in the office was their heavy breathing, she could feel the hot puffs of air on her back, even through her blouse. 

Emily muffled a whimper as he pulled away, she heard Chandler fixing his pants, making himself presentable. He ran his fingers through her hair, before kneeling pulling her panties up, one arm around her shoulders while he tucked the other under her knees. He lifted her easily into his arms before sitting on the small couch against the wall Emily still held in his arms.

"Don't look like that." She knew the look on his face, a wash of guilt under the potential calm. "I liked it, and I started it."

"It should have been, more romantic." He was once more running his fingers through her hair. "It was the first time since-" 

"Oh hush, it was nice." She nuzzled his neck. "I wouldn't mind do that more often, though maybe not in your office."

"Come on, let's go to mine." She nodded getting to her feet gently.

He took his coat draping it over her, pulling her into his arms.

They walked quietly together huddled in each other's space the hallways still and dark, the odd uniform would pass by some sparing a second look but most keeping to their own.  
She wondered how much gossip this would generate but most people thought the two were shagging like bunnies already so she wasn't terribly frightened by the prospect of the rumor mill. The drive was silent as well, she felt like speaking might break whatever spell had calmed the air around them.

His flat was a neat as always, not impersonal, though, the large bookcase took up a wall. Pictures were placed with care on various tables and shelves. She smiled as she picked up the on his entertainment center. It had been from the last Christmas party before they had broken up, the whole team from then were it, all smiles. Emily's smile dropped when she looked at McCormack.  
She hurriedly placed the photo back, spotting another one. This time of the current team, in between the two pictures was on of Chandler's parents, his father looking adoringly at his mother who was obviously pregnant with Joe in the picture.

"Do you want the main shower?"

She shook her head. "I'll use the guest bathroom."

Emily grabbed his hand squeezing it affectionately, before hopping into a shower enjoying the patter of hot water on her skin, the droplets slipping down her body. She heard the door open, Joe was already dressed in sweat pants, he held up an old shirt and towel. The shirt made her smile it was one of his shirts from university, she had all but claimed it as her own.

She waved him away, noticing his almost disappointed look, she poked her head out of the shower, practiced hands turning off the water. "Sleep, Joe, both of us need sleep."

He titled her chin laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're right, I'll meet you there."

She could have squealed from pure happiness. 

Stepping out of the shower she quickly dried off slipping thee familiar shirt, for some reason this one thing felt like coming home, she knew that slipping into that bed, being held in the arms of the man she loved more than perhaps herself, she would never be able to live without the home she found there.  
She slipped into the empty spot on the bed, Joe's arms almost immediately finding her holding her tight. His thumb brushing her wrist, in time with her slowing pulse. The rhythm drawing her quickly pulling her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to like, comment and subscribe. Wait, that's Youtube, but feel free to comment and contact me over on ideasandrps on Tumblr.


End file.
